Until You Came
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: Caroline vive una vida perfecta junto a Stefan. Durante tres años todo les ha ido de perlas, pero los días de calma están contados. Cuando Klaus vuelve a la vida de Caroline, ella se ve obligada a tomar una decisión.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen.**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Mayo "Klefaroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons_

* * *

 **Until You Came**

* * *

No fue fácil. Después de decirle a Caroline que esperaría por ella hasta que estuviera lista Stefan no volvió a sacar el tema a la luz. Actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, pero los sentimientos y el conflicto seguían ahí.

A diferencia de él, los demás creían que las cosas estaban funcionando bien. De vez en cuando Damon les daba algún que otro empujoncito y les mandaba indirectas -bastante directas- cuando los veía juntos, al más puro estilo Damon Salvatore. También Bonnie preguntaba a Caroline por Stefan a menudo, tratando de descubrir si había habido algún avance entre ellos. En resumen, tanto Damon como Bonnie y Matt tenían clara una cosa; solo era cuestión de tiempo que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

Conversaban, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y reían de cosas que nadie salvo ellos entendían, como hacían los mejores amigos. Nadie notó nada extraño, salvo ellos. La cuerda de la amistad que los unía, fuerte e irrompible, se había destensado desde el momento en el que Caroline recuperó su humanidad.

Ya nada era lo mismo. Ella lo notaba, y algunas veces le costaba actuar con normalidad delante de Stefan, ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo fingir que nada había pasado? ¿Qué juntos habían matado, robado tantas vidas?

Lo que hizo no era propio de ella. No era la vampira que quería ser, se suponía que ella era buena, era controladora y era…perfecta. Al menos en cuanto a los asuntos vampíricos respecta. Anular la humanidad fue el peor error que pudo cometer.

Le costó mucho tiempo asimilar lo que hecho y más dejar de ver a Stefan como la forma personificada de todos sus malos recuerdos juntos.

Y precisamente la situación en la que estaban no los obligaba a lanzarse el uno a los brazos del otro. Todo fue un caos. Elena estaba dormida – como le gustaba decirlo a Caroline, coma le parecía una palabra muy pesimista, - Bonnie no los podía mirar a la cara, sabiendo que por ella Elena estaba en ese estado de inconsciencia, y Damon… estaba descontrolado. Si una persona se encargara de contar todas las muertes que había causado Damon en menos de dos meses y se las comunicara ninguno de ellos estaría sorprendido. Damon sin Elena era como un naufrago sin su salvavidas, perdido.

Poco a poco, todos se fueron acostumbrando a la ausencia de Elena en sus vidas. Damon entendió que ella volvería, y de nuevo retomarían su amor en pausa. Caroline y Bonnie recuperarín a su mejor amiga, y esta última por fin dejaría de sentirse culpable. Todo sería perfecto.

Para Caroline y Stefan, la perfección llegó mucho antes a sus vidas.

Caroline por fin se entregó a él. Tuvo dudas al principio, durante meses incluso ambos llegaron a pensar que no funcionaría. Pero fueron sus corazones y no su cabeza lo que los hizo buscar refugio en los brazos del otro.

Y cuando Stefan la rodeaba con sus brazos mientras ambos veían el amanecer desde el balcón de uno de los hoteles más caros de Estambul, todo se sentía en su lugar. Ambos estaban bien. Y ella había tomado la decisión correcta.

Pero la felicidad tiene los días contados. Todo objeto de cristal que dejas en el borde de una mesa, expresamente o por accidente, tarde o temprano se acaba cayendo. Y el objeto que representaba su relación se puso en peligro en el momento en el que una persona se dispuso a hacerlo caer al suelo, empujándolo milímetro a milímetro hacia el borde, y no pararía de empujarlo hasta verlo precipitarse al suelo, hecho añicos.

Llevaban tres años juntos, cuatro desde la última vez que Caroline lo vio, cuando el problema con nombre volvió a sus vidas.

.

.

.

¿En qué piensas?

Los labios de la vampira se curvaron en una sonrisa al notar los besos de Stefan subiendo por su hombro hasta llegar al cuello. Sonriente, se dio la vuelta en la cama hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

– En nada, soy muy feliz.

Stefan esbozó una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Sabía por el brillo en su mirada que sus palabras habían sido sinceras.

– Me alegra saber eso.

– ¿Y tú? – Preguntó su chica antes de robarle un beso.

– Yo también soy feliz.

Caroline rió y le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

– Tonto. Me refería a que estabas pensando tú.

– Vas a tener que ser más específica, Forbes.

Como castigo el Salvatore se incorporó encima de ella entre besos y risas y como un par de idiotas enamorados durante su primera semana de relación liaron todas las sábanas y provocaron que la almohada terminara cayendo al suelo. Desde fuera, el sonido de sus risas se mezclaban con el cantar de los pájaros y las conversaciones vanales de varios turistas que paseaban por las calles de Estambul. Con sus oídos vampiricos podían oír a un niño reír rebosante de felicidad. Todo era perfecto, mucho más de lo que Caroline alguna vez había imaginado y no se pudo evitar decir a sí misma que eso era exactamente lo que quería, una eternidad junto a Stefan.

Pronto, Caroline detuvo a su amante antes de que las risas se convirtieran en gemidos y otros sonidos carnales. Poniendo una mano en su pecho lo separó de ella aun con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

– Vamos, Stef. Conozco esa mirada demasiado bien. Sé que algo te estaba preocupando.

Viendose sin salida, Stefan soltó un suspiro resignado. Una vez se dejó caer en su lado de la cama admitió aquello que llevaba días carcomiéndolo por dentro.

– Es Damon.

Al oír el nombre, Caroline tuvo que poner todo su empeño (y hacer uso de sus buenos modales) para no hacer una mueca de disgusto. – Me tiene preocupado. Temo que vuelva a recaer, y sobretodo odiaré si eso pasa por no haber estado a su lado en el momento. Me siento… culpable por haberlo dejado allí solo.

– Pero hace solo tres días que dejamos Italia.

Mucho antes de que Mystic Falls quedara prácticamente reducido a escombros todos decidieron dejar de una vez por todas el pueblo y huyeron del problema en lugar de enfrentarlo. Quizá eso pudo ser visto como un acto de cobardía, pero en cierto modo, tenía sentido. Allí no les quedaba absolutamente nada por lo que quedarse. Damon fue el primero en sugerirlo, pues tener a Elena en un lugar seguro era su principal prioridad. Después de hablarlo, los hermanos Salvatore decidieron llevar a Elena en la residencia italiana, lejos de cualquier problema sobrenatural. Bonnie al igual que ellos había dejado Mystic Falls y empezado una nueva vida. Siguieron todos juntos a pesar de todo. Bueno, a excepción de Matt, pero Incluso Matt había decidido pasar página al dejar su pueblo natal y por fin había decidido irse a Nueva Orleans en busca de Rebekah.

Caroline envidiaba a Matt en cierto modo. Había oído que actualmente estaba en España y ya era el último país europeo que le quedaba por visitar. Con los Salvatore siempre pendientes de Elena, viajar era un tema fuera de discusión.

– Lo sé, Caroline, pero es Damon. En un momento está bien, y en el otro…

– Ya. – dijo simplemente, intentando ocultar su decepción. – Entiendo.

Obviamente, Stefan no lo compró, pero por mucho que le gustara borrarle la decepción de la cara a besos no podía cambiar de opinión. Ya había tomado una decisión.

– Ayer por la noche miré los horarios del aeropuerto. Mañana primera hora sale un vuelo de vuelta a Verona.

Odiaba tener que irse tan pronto casi tanto como ella. Aquel era un viaje importante y estuvo dispuesto a aprovecharlo, pero el presentimiento de que Damon iba a recaer de un momento a otro lo mantuvo despierto las dos noches anteriores. Hasta el punto en el que la culpa no lo dejó pensar en otra cosa más que en Damon y su rostro de sufrimiento durante los primeros meses que Elena había estado en coma.

– Stefan… – Caroline suspiró – es tu hermano. Sé que te preocupa. Y Dios sabe como de impredecible puede llegar a ser Damon.

Él la miró con la culpa en los ojos. A pesar de todo, ella lo estaba apoyando.

– Puedes quedarte aquí un poco más, sabes que yo estaré…

– No. – Caroline sacudió la cabeza. Eso estaba fuera de cuestión. – Volveré contigo. No pienso quedarme yo aquí sola.

– Care. Mírame. No pienso arruinarte este viaje. Sé que en cierto modo ya lo he hecho, iba a ser algo especial. Nuestro primer viaje juntos, pero habrán más ocasiones, y esas veces estaré contigo, pero no voy a ser tan egoísta como para pedirte que vuelvas conmigo.

– No tienes por que pedirme nada, soy yo la que quiere volver – rechistó.

– Care, no quiero estropearte esto. Apenas has visto nada de la ciudad y se lo emocionada que estás.

– Porque estoy contigo. Es… – contestó frustrada. Él la cortó con un beso antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

– Nuestro primer viaje juntos, lo sé. Pero mereces desconectar un poco. Yo no voy a moverme. Sabes que estaré en Verona con Damon. – de pronto, una sonrisa sustituyó su expresión seria. – Estoy seguro de que puedes vivir una semana sin mi.

Ella levantó una ceja.

– Tres días. No pasaré ni un solo día más aquí sola.

– Tres días. – asintió él y la besó.

.

A la mañana siguiente Caroline despertó en la cama sola y con la sensación de haber dormido solo diez minutos. Con ojos cansados y notando los párpados pesados, echó un vistazo a la mesita del escritorio, a sabiendas que Stefan le habría dejado una nota. Efectivamente, había una.

 _Tienes que visitar la Cisterna Basílica. No he tenido el placer de hacerlo yo mismo, pero me han dicho que es pecado largarse de la ciudad sin haberla visto. Espero no ir al infierno. Sálvate tú por mí._

 _Llámame. Te quiero._

 _\- Stefan_

Caroline sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Espero no ir al infierno. Como si ninguno de ellos tuviera tiquet de primera clase para entrar al infierno.

.

Se arrepintió de haberle pedido solo tres días. De haber sabido que Estambul iba a enamorarla de esa forma hubiera aceptado la semana que le ofreció al principio. Por supuesto, decirle que iba a quedarse una semana sería tragarse el orgullo y además quedaría en mal lugar dado que… ella también había estado pensando en Elena. Sentía que no era justo estar tan lejos de su mejor amiga. No era traición, pero sentía como si lo fuera.

Si tan solo encontraran la forma de romper ese maldito hechizo, se quedaría a vivir en esa ciudad para siempre...

Soltó un suspiro resignado pensando en la mala suerte que tenían todos ellos y tras pagar la cuenta se levantó de la mesa que ocupaba en las afueras de un bar cercano al aeropuerto. Al recoger su maleta y empezar a caminar con paso decidido, una oleada de viento la golpeó.

Decir que tenía mala suerte era quedarse corto.

– Hola, Caroline.

– Oh Dios mío. Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¡¿Me estás siguiendo?!

Klaus amplió su sonrisa.

 _Cuanto la había echado de menos._

– Un pajarito me contó que estarías aquí, y dado que estas sola… – puso su mejor mirada de cachorrito mojado - no pude resistir la tentación de pasarme a saludar.

– Un pajarito. – Ella respló – uno de tus _minions_ querrás decir.

– También puede llamarse así.

– Eres imposible.

Antes de que Klaus pudiera objetar algo ella lo interrumpió.

– Mira, no puedo decir que me ha alegrado verte, y tengo que irme o perderé mi vuelo, así que… adiós.

Y cuando se dio la vuelta Klaus la miró con una sonrisa divertida mientras se alejaba.

– Caroline.

Ella no se volvió y siguió caminando como si no lo hubiera oído. Klaus suspiró como un idiota enamorado sin darse cuenta. Sabiendo que llamarla sería inútil, hizo uso de su velocidad vampirica para quedar frente a ella.

– ¡Klaus! – Caroline abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su alrededor, incrédula ante lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Acaso no pensaba antes de hacer las cosas? alguien podría haberlos visto. Para cuando estaba buscando posibles testigos, Klaus levantó una mano en el aire. De su dedo índice colgaba la tira de su bolso.

– Te lo has dejado en el bar. – sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus hoyuelos.

Caroline frunció el ceño. Terminó apretando los labios en una fina línea, resistiendo decirlo para no darle esa satisfacción. Esa palabra no iba a salir de ella, aunque se tuviera que grapar la boca, no lo diría.

Él levantó una ceja, aun sin dejar de sonreír.

 _Gilipollas._

– Gracias. – dijo a regañadientes.

– De nada, amor.

Iba a volver a abrir la boca cuando se vio interrumpido.

 **...vuelo 6714 en dirección a Verona**

– Ese es mi avión. Como entenderás, tengo que ir. – puso su mejor sonrisa falsa para adornar sus palabras.

– Por supuesto. No voy a entretenerte más, porque… ¿No me dejarás, verdad?

– Desde luego que no.

– ¿Beso de despedida?

– Nope.

Pese a la situación, Caroline esbozó una sonrisa. Él la imitó y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Al instante las ruedas de las maletas estaban haciendo ruido en el asfalto al alejarse. Klaus la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ella, que a pesar de estar de espaldas a él, podía sentir la mirada del híbrido puesta en ella, como un lobo observando a un jugoso trozo de carne, _pero fuera de su alcance._

Al menos había tenido la decencia de empezar por arriba.

Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua… si lo decía, estaba jodida. Pero ella era Caroline Forbes y si no actuaba de forma impulsiva no era ella.

– Sé que me estás mirando el culo.

Klaus se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reír.

– De hecho, amor, estoy vigilando que no se caiga la chaqueta que llevas peligrosamente colgando encima de una de las maletas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba, sonriendo.

Sabía que él la estaba siguiendo. Por supuesto. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera la mano de Klaus en su brazo, obligándola a volverse hacia él para encontrarse su expresión fanfarrona.

– Y procura… no dejarte la maleta en el avión. – levantó una ceja, divertido – O el bolso.

– Disculpa, eso no va a pasar.

Lo desafió con la mirada, esperando que volviera a provocarla con un predecible ''no sería la primera vez que te dejas algo'' pero en lugar de prolongar la broma Klaus solo sonrió, y el brillo y la intensidad de su mirada la hizo sentir casi incomoda.

– Sé que no pasará. Vas a comprobar tenerlo todo antes de poner un pie fuera del avión aunque solo sea para no darme la satisfacción.

Ella parecía nerviosa, mirando por encima de su hombro.

– Lo digo en serio, Klaus. Tengo que irme ya.

– ¿Por qué no está Stefan contigo?

Se quedó sin palabras.

¿Stefan? ¿Él sabía que…?

 _Ugh por supuesto que lo sabía._

– Eso no te incumbe.

Él asintió. Un silencio incomodo voló alrededor de ellos y fue Klaus el que se encargó de romperlo, de la forma más inesperada posible.

– Me alegro de que te haga feliz.

Se quedo congelada. Antes de asimilar sus palabras, él hizo exactamente lo mismo que años atrás en su graduación después de decirle las palabras que aun la hacían fantasear por las noches

 _''Yo pretendo ser el último''_

Nuevamente, se inclinó y le besó dulcemente en la mejilla, sin darle a tiempo a reaccionar.

– Adiós, amor.

Y después de eso, se había ido. Caroline escuchó sus pisadas alejarse con la mente nublada, hasta que finalmente, agarró con fuerza el soporte de la maleta y caminó a pasos rápidos hacia el avión que la llevaría de vuelta a Italia, con Stefan.

.

La conducta que Caroline mostraba en cuanto a él era extraña y se salía de lo normal. La primera vez que Stefan lo notó fue cuando le preguntó por su viaje. Al mismo instante que la pregunta salíió de entre sus labios pudo notar el nerviosismo en su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa inquieta, y aparentando una normalidad que estaba lejos de sentir, le contó todo cuanto había visto en Estambul. Museos, mezquitas y grandes monumentos. Pero había algo que no le estaba contando. Lo dejó pasar, pues supuso que no tenía importancia. Y por eso no se molestó en atar cabos con la conducta de Caroline en los siguientes días.

Estaba distante. En más de una ocasión le había preguntado por algo y ella rápidamente lo había mirado como si le hablara en chino, finalmente saliendo del estado en el que estaba sumida.

– Care, ¿De verdad estás bien?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

– Te noto extraña.

– Stefan, estoy bien. – y cuando él le debatía ella contestaba siempre de la misma forma – ¿Confías en mi?

Y él, cada vez, respondía con lo mismo.

– Siempre.

.

Estando en la barra del bar tomando su segunda cerveza de la noche, un aroma lo distrajo, sacándolo del estado pensativo en el que estaba sumido. Reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte.

– ¿Tutto bene, Salvatore?

– Klaus. – saludó a regañadientes.

– ¿Cómo has estado, _Rippah_? He oído que la dulce Elena ha caído en un sueño profundo. Que desafortunado incidente.

– He estado bien.

Klaus chasqueó la lengua.

– No tienes ganas de hablar, ya veo. ¿Estás tú aquí solo?– echó un vistazo al interior del bar mirando por encima de su hombro, buscando con interés.

Algo hizo _clic_ en la mente del Stefan.

– Sí, así es. Damon no estaba por la labor hoy.

– Ah, extraño que no se apunte a la diversión. Parece que estar con Elena otorga la etiqueta a ''hermano aburrido''. Qué lástima. Debe causar ese efecto incluso en su papel de bella durmiente. Por cierto, ¿Has probado a darle un beso?

– ¿Dónde has estado tú, Klaus? – preguntó ansioso por cambiar de tema, aunque a decir verdad, la respuesta le importaba una mierda y media.

Él sin embargo no tuvo ningún reparo en contestar.

– Pintando, cuidando de mi ciudad, _viajando_. Hay muchas cosas por hacer –Esbozó una sonrisa divertida sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada. Stefan no era idiota. Iba más allá de eso. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que estaba pensando con solo mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y lo que vio en ellos no era diversión, sino desafío.

 _Él había estado con ella._

Quiso golpearlo ahí mismo, porque por fin lo entendió, la razón por la que estaba ahí, la razón por la que estuvo en Estambul, era por Caroline y no por nada más, quería arrebatársela.

– Viajando. Mmm. – Emitió un ruidito que podría significar cualquier cosa. Intentó disfrazar por todos medios los celos que estaban empezando a crecer dentro de él. Pero era estúpido, se dijo. Sentir celos de Klaus era una completa gilipollez. No tenía sentido.

 _¿Pero por qué Caroline no le había dicho nada?_

Se odió a si mismo por admitirlo, pero fueron los celos los que lo llevaron a formular la siguiente pregunta.

– ¿De qué estuviste hablando con ella?

Klaus sonrió.

 _Bingo._

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Stefan levantó una ceja.

– ¿No es evidente? Me lo ha contado.

El híbrido fue incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa burlesca que se empezaba a abrir paso en las comisuras de sus labios, puesto que sabía que las palabras de Stefan no eran más que una gran, completa y sucia mentira.

Tras poner su pose más orgullosa, dijo:

– Déjame contarte como ocurrió. Desde que volvió de Estambul Caroline te ha estado evitando, ¿verdad? ¿Quizá ha murmurado mi nombre en sueños? – esbozó su típica sonrisa burlona – ¿Quizá cuando os besabais?

– Cierra la boca, Klaus. – siseó con odio el Salvatore. Aun a sabiendas que era un truco para sacarlo de sus casillas no pudo evitar caer en su juego.

– Vamos, Stefan. Ambos sabemos que Caroline so cortaría la lengua antes de volver a pronunciar mi nombre y contar lo que realmente ocurrió en Estambul.

– Te equivocas. Me lo ha contado, somos una pareja, no guardamos secretos.

Hubo un silencioso duelo de miradas entre un par de ojos grises y otros verdes, hasta que Klaus apartó la mirada. Para desconcierto de Stefan, éste esbozó una sonrisa.

– Dejemos de hablar de Caroline. Tengo entendido que ha ocurrido mucho en Mystic Falls en mi ausencia. Podrías ponerme al día.

Por primera vez, Stefan se mostró de acuerdo.

Y aunque esa tarde se habían declarado como rivales sin decirlo, ahora eran simplemente un par de viejos amigos tomando una cerveza y poniéndose al día después de esos cinco largos años sin verse.

.

– Hey, te estaba esperando. ¿Dónde has estado? – nada más abrir la puerta una Caroline muy feliz le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le plantó un beso en la boca. Arrugó la nariz al separarse. – hueles a alcohol.

– Caroline. – cogió aire intentando calmar sus nervios antes de volver a abrir la boca para pedirle explicaciones. No estaba enfadado, sino inseguro, no se atrevía a formular la pregunta. Su cabeza era un hervidero de teorías, la mayoría sin una pizca de sentido y se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Pero al ver la sonrisa de su chica, que radiaba alegría, pareció calmarse levemente. Caroline le cogió la mano y lo condujo hacia el interior de la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, olía realmente bien.

– He preparado la cena – explicó ella – Lasagna al más puro estilo italiano y… Damon no está. Tenemos toda la casa para nosotros dos solos. – cuando se detuvo le guiñó el ojo para confirmar lo que su tono pícaro había sugerido, y con ese simple gesto, toda su rabia se disipó. No era por el sexo, iba más allá de eso, era esa luz en sus ojos… no la había visto desde que volvió de Estambul. Parecía que…

 _¿Qué estás haciendo, Stefan?_ Se recriminó a sí mismo.

– ¿Stefan?

Al diablo.

Adelantó dos pasos y tras cogerla de la cintura la besó en los labios.

No había ocurrido nada con Klaus. Confiaba en ella. Él la quería, y ella a él, se tenían confianza y eso era todo cuanto importaba.

Tres meses más pasaron desde ese día y las cosas habían ido perfectas entre ellos, pero aun así, Stefan no podía dejar de peguntarse, por qué demonios Caroline no le dijo que se encontró con Klaus. Por qué lo ocultaba para sí misma, como si se tratara de un secreto que esconder.

Él no lo quería creer, pero efectivamente, había un secreto.

.

.

.

Invierno. Tres años y dos meses hasta que Damon volvió a recaer en su depresión.

– ¡Damon! Oh Dios mío.

El grito impregnado de miedo y horror de Caroline resonó por toda la estancia de la mansión Salvatore. Una mujer yacía tendida en el sofá, desangrándose poco a poco y falta de vida. Todo cuanto pudo articular Caroline fue un leve:

– ¿Stefan sabe de esto?

Damon puso los ojos en blanco, como si hubiera oído la pregunta más irritante que le hubieran hecho en toda su vida.

– ¿Saber qué exactamente, Caroline? ¿Qué soy un vampiro? Te puedo asegurar que ha tenido mucho tiempo para descubrirlo.

– Acabas de matar a una persona – señaló con tristeza.

– Oh, ¿En serio? ¡Oh dios mío! – alarmado, observó el cuerpo sin vida en el sofá y se levantó de un salto como si le hubiera picado una avispa, luego fijó la mirada en Caroline como si estuviera horrorizado con lo que acababa de hacer. – He matado a alguien... Oh, espera. ¡No me importa!

Ella sacudió la cabeza decepcionada.

– Lo estabas haciendo bien.

– Estaba haciendo bien el ser un vampiro patético.

– Sabes perfectamente que no.

– Caroline, mírame joder. Yo no soy como vosotros, yo no me alimento de bambis o de bolsas de sangre precalentadas. Este es mi verdadero yo.

Ella no apartaba la mirada de la chica desangrada. Se veía tan joven y tan inocente que no se podía creer como la había escogido a ella. Por Dios, no tendría más de diecisiete años. Al darse cuenta de eso, la rabia habló por ella.

– No me puedo creer que seas tan egoísta.

– ¡Es que soy un puto egoísta, Caroline! – gritó indignado. – ¡Me ofende que aun no lo sepas!

– ¡No, tú solo haces esto porque Elena no puede echartelo en cara!

Y, nada más las palabras abandonaron su boca, se odió a si misma por haberlas dicho.

Ver la expresión devastada en el rostro de Damon fue el peor castigo posible.

– Exacto – admitió él para su sorpresa , antes de que pudiera enmendar su error. – Elena no está, pero yo sí, ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Estoy harto! ¡Estoy cansado, Caroline! De veros a ti y a Stef haciéndoos manitas todo el puto día, sabiendo que Elena…

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

– No sabía que te sentías así acerca de…

– No – sacudió la cabeza – me alegro por Stefan. Pero, aun así no dejo de pensar… ¿Por qué cojones siempre es Elena…? Joder Caroline, ¿Por qué tenía que estar ella justo ahí?

– No pudiste evitarlo.

El timbre sonó alertándola. Damon, que tenía la mirada perdida y parecía estar en otro mundo, no reaccionó. Para cuando clavó su mirada en ella segundos después Caroline se horrorizó; sus ojos ardían en llamas. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no le dio tiempo a evitarlo.

– ¿Sabes qué? No quiero seguir hablando de esto. No quiero hablar de Elena. Ella no está aquí.

Sin decir nada más, a velocidad vampirica abrió la puerta y sin siquiera mirar quien era, mordió a la bruja en el cuello. No le importaba, todas a las que había acudido le habían dicho lo mismo. El hechizo no podía romperse. ¿Para qué seguir intentándolo?

Caroline no se quedó allí para ver eso. Sin molestarse siquiera en apartarlo de la bruja ya muerta salió de allí con lágrimas de rabia y decepción en los ojos.

Caminó por lo que parecían horas, divagando en sus pensamientos. Siguió caminando hasta que al pasar por una de las calles más ruidosas de Verona vio un grupo de gente festejando. Había alcohol, música pop ruidosa y borrachos por todas partes. Decidió, por una vez, que estar ahí era justo lo que necesitaba, y abriéndose paso por la multitud que había fuera, entró al bar.

Se sentó en la barra y pidió un coñac. No pasó mucho tiempo ahí cuando notó a su lado una presencia lejana y familiar al mismo tiempo. Suspiró. Por más que lo odiara, descubrió que ese día estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerse a la defensiva, así que solo una palabra salió de sus labios, directa y cortante:

– Vete.

Él, por supuesto, la ignoró.

– Caroline, ¿Estás bien? – y lo que más odió fue oír el tono preocupado en su voz. Porque joder, a él le importaba. Ojalá solo buscara un buen polvo, pero era más que eso.

– Perfectamente.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – exigió esta vez.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.

– Ha pasado algo. Pero no es cosa mía, el problema no es mío.

– Sin embargo te ha afectado. ¿Pelea con alguien? – sonrió.

– Sí, pero por desgracia para ti no ha sido con Stefan. Estamos perfectamente bien. Nunca hemos estado mejor.

Estaba siendo una completa víbora y lo sabía. Sabía también que sus palabras le estaban haciendo daño, pero no podía detenerse, las palabras abandonaban solas su boca como veneno. Estaba medio borracha y estaba enfadada, combinación nada buena para una Forbes.

– Ya veo. – esa leve respuesta de Klaus arrancó un suspiro triste a Caroline. Se giró para disculparse por su conducta, para usar la típica excusa sobre no tener un buen día, pero al volverse hacia él las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver su mirada herida y de absoluta indignación. Pero vio algo más, fuera de lo común. Odio.

Y no la estaba mirando a ella, sino a su mano.

El anillo que le había regalado Stefan por su cumpleaños.

No tardó mucho en encajar las piezas. _¿De verdad había pensado…?_

Klaus se levantó completamente fuera de sí y agarró su brazo tan fuerte que le hizo daño, arrastrándola hacía la pista de baile.

– ¡Klaus! ¡Suéltame, me haces daño!

Pero no la soltó. Y cuando se entremezclaron con la multitud que reía y bailaba descintrolada, Klaus puso las manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacía él, pegando su cuerpo completamente contra el suyo. A Caroline se le cortó el aliento. Al notarlo, Klaus la miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

– Dime que no sientes nada por mi.

Caroline no pudo articular palabra.

Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Klaus le dio la vuelta, presionando su pecho contra su espalda y empezó a subir peligrosamente una mano por sus caderas. Caroline debió haberle golpeado incluso antes de que se atreviera a acariciar uno de sus pechos. Pero fue incapaz de moverse. Su mente estaba en blanco y todo en cuanto pudo concentrarse fue en el cálido aliento del híbrido rozando un punto sensible en su cuello, _encendiéndola_. Klaus, que evidentemente reparó en eso, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, arrancándole un silencioso gemido, antes de besarla en el cuello para después volver a acercar la boca a su oído.

– Dime que Stefan puede hacerte sentir así. A punto de explotar… – sopló suavemente en su cuello, haciéndola estremecer – …al límite. ¿Recuerdas en el bosque cuando...?

– Klaus, para – no era una orden. Había una súplica en su voz, porque ella sabía que si no se detenía, todo se iba a echar a perder.

Y de nuevo le dio la vuelta. Cuando Caroline volvió a mirarlo a los ojos podía apostar a que nunca había visto tanta vulnerabilidad en ellos.

– No quiero parar. No quiero perderte.

– Nunca hemos estado juntos así que no puedes perder algo que nunca has tenido.

– Te equivocas. Eres mía desde que te puse el ojo encima.

Y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para romper el momento. Esas palabras la repelieron como si le hubiera lanzado encima un cubo de agua fría.

– Klaus. – siseó – Suéltame.

Lejos de ser así, volvió a aferrarse a sus brazos, evitando todo intento de huida. Al hablar cada nota de su voz se tiñó en veneno.

– No sabes lo que estás haciendo. Él te va a arruinar, Caroline.

– ¡Eres tú el que me está jodiendo la vida desde el primer momento en el que te conocí!

Ya no había odio en los ojos del híbrido. Klaus la miró con nada más que dolor en ellos, y con eso, Caroline entendió que había terminado todo entre ellos. Él se iría en ese mismo momento y no volvería a verlo nunca. _Lo perdería._ Los pensamientos del híbrido no eran diferentes. Cuando por fin se armó de valor para tomar la decisión que iba a destruirlo, rompió el contacto visual y le dio la espalda empezando a alejarse, y Caroline supo a ciencia cierta que lo que iba a pasar era definitivo, que nunca más volvería a gritarle, nunca más volvería a pedirle que la dejara en paz y a echarle en cara lo horrible que era. Nunca más volvería a besarlo.

Y no estaba lista para renunciar a eso.

Y desde luego, él tampoco, pues al escuchar el tono suplicante en su voz al decir una sola palabra, rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos y acortó la distancia entre ellos, besándola con toda la pasión que sentía por ella, desde el mismo momento en el que la conoció. Pero el hechizo duró poco, y Caroline reparó en lo que acababa de pasar, lo que acababa de destruír, pero cuando se separó de él como si se tratara de un leproso ya no había dolor u odio reflejado en los ojos de Klaus, sino esperanza. Y eso la asustó más que ninguna otra cosa, así que se abrió paso entre la multitud y salió de aquel lugar, dejándolo nuevamente atrás.

.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. No era capaz de dejar de jugar con sus manos, buscando entretenerse de cualquier forma mientras esperaba la llegada de Stefan.

Cuando finalmente oyó la puerta abrirse se levantó del sofá de un salto y fingió una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Supo que nuevamente Stefan la saludaría y le daría un beso que ella devolvería como si nada hubiera pasado, pero desde luego, no fue un saludo el que recibió de él nada más puso un pie dentro de casa.

– ¿Lo besaste de vuelta?

Caroline se quedó congelada.

– ¿Qué?

– Ya me has oído. ¿Lo besaste de vuelta? ¿Respondiste al beso?

No parecía estar enfadado, ni nervioso, estaba terriblemente serio y sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Caroline descubrió que hubiera preferido cualquier otra reacción menos esa.

– Yo…

Él sacudió la cabeza.

– Estaba ahí desde el principio. Lo vi… lo oí todo.

Caroline parecía estar conmocionada.

– ¿Klaus lo sabía?

– Por supuesto que lo sabía. Era él con quien estaba.

Ella estaba en estado de shock. Klaus había hecho todo eso delante de Stefan, sabiendo que estaría observando. Sintió unas extrañas ganas de vomitar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sus piernas le temblaban hasta el punto en el que pensó que acabaría cayendo patéticamente en el suelo enfrente de Stefan.

Pero ni siquiera eso la pondría en una situación más comprometedora. Stefan no podría verla con peores ojos con los que la estaba viendo ahora.

El Salvatore cerró los ojos y suspiró intentando controlarse.

– Creía que por fin nos desharíamos de él.

– Stefan…

– No te culpo. – le dijo de pronto y ella no podía estar más confusa.

– ¿No..?

– Oí todo lo que dijiste y él te besó sin tu consentimiento. Por mucho que me desagrade. Por mucho que lo odie – se corrigió, hablando entre dientes – me consuela saber que tú lo apartaste de ti desde el principio.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando aceptar sus palabras.

Desde la distancia en la que estaba no había oído su suplica, la forma en la que pronunció su nombre como una plegaria y con el mismo significado de un ''no te vayas''

Se odió más de lo que se había odiado nunca a si misma por hacerle eso a Stefan. No, él no se merecía eso. Por mucho que doliera, no iba a volver a mentirle, no podía.

Stefan no merecía a una persona tan falsa y débil como ella.

– Fui yo la que lo llamó.

El vampiro se quedó en shock.

– ¿Qué?

Caroline tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

– Lo llamé yo. No quería que…

– No. – Stefan la cortó rápidamente para impedir que terminara esa frase. Se dejó caer en el sofá, completamente derrotado. – No.

Las lágrimas cayeron sin control por las mejillas de la vampira.

– Lo siento. – se cubrió la cara con las manos, llorando con fuerza, incapaz de mirar a la cara a Stefan después de lo que había hecho, sin dejar de repetir una y otra vez ''lo siento'' – Lo siento mucho. Odio esto, Odio lo que he hecho, lo odio a él. Me odio.

Y no se paró a mirar la cara devastada de Stefan dos veces. Se encerró en la habitación y descargó en forma de llanto todo lo que había estado sintiendo los últimos meses.

…

– He preparado el desayuno.

– Stefan…

– ¿Tenemos que hablar, verdad? – ella asintió débilmente. – Sí, por supuesto. Sientate.

Ella obedeció y aceptó la taza de café que Stefan le ofreció en silencio. Y durante unos segundos dudó sobre como empezar y que decirle, pero fue Stefan el primero en hablar.

– Desde que empezamos nuestra relación he estado temiendo esto, que con el tiempo Klaus te arrancara de mi. Siempre supe que no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Es solo que… no imaginé que fuera recíproco.

Caroline bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

Stefan continuó.

– Durante estos años he tratado de convencerme de que tú eras la indicada.

– Yo estaba dispuesta a pasar la eternidad a tu lado, pero...

– Pero él está en medio. – Caroline asintió con tristeza.

Stefan esbozó una sonrisa triste y le dio un apretón en la mano, fijandose en estado ausente en el que se encontraba ella. La situación no le parecía menos fácil que a él.

– Podríamos intentar seguir adelante, aprender a amarnos, pero... a veces, hay baches que es mejor no saltar.

– No te merezco. – Stefan observó con confusión a la vampira, que se cubrió el rostro con las manos – ¿En qué estaba pensando? Eres demasiado bueno para mi.

– Ey. No hables así, no te guardo rencor. Lo superaré, tiraré adelante al igual que hice con Elena, al menos esto... lo veía venir. – Suspiró y Caroline se sintió horrible por hacerle eso a Stefan – Caroline, tienes que saber que no te culpo de nada, sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí apoyándote. ¿Somos amigos, verdad?

A Caroline se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas.

– Los mejores.

El Salvatore sonrió y le dio un abrazo, dejando que la rubia se refugiara en sus brazos por unos momentos. El ambiente estaba menos tenso que en la noche anterior, pero en el aire se respiraba la tristeza. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que su relación estuvo condenada al fracaso desde el principio. Solo una cosa logró reponer sus corazones y llenar sus ojos con el brillo de la esperanza. Cuando Damon entró dando un portazo, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Y después de sus palabras, todo volvió a su lugar.

– He encontrado la forma.

.

.

.

Klaus sonrió sabiéndose ganador cuando la puerta se abrió de un sonoro golpe.

– Te dije que un día aparecerías en mi puerta.

– Lo has arruinado todo.

Y cuando se giró hacia ella levantó las cejas en señal de inocencia.

– ¿Lo he hecho?

– Si, es exactamente lo que has hecho.

– Mis disculpas entonces, amor.

– ¡Borra esa sonrisa estúpida antes de que te la borre a golpes!

– Amor, se que piensas que te he arruinado la vida, pero debes saber que no es así, te he salvado.

– ¡Ah, ya van tres veces entonces! ¿Y sabes qué? En las tres ocasiones has sido tú el que la has puesto en peligro en primer lugar.

– No era a eso a lo que me refería.

 _Y de hecho son cuatro_ pensó para sí mismo.

– Por supuesto que no te referías a eso, no puedes excusar eso.

– No. Sabes que soy un monstruo egoísta y manipulador, que le da la vuelta a cualquier situación con tal que quedar en buen lugar y conseguir lo que quiero, sin importar a quien tenga que pisotear... y sabes que te necesito. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? – Caroline cerró los ojos, como si le dolieran sus palabras – Tengo… una idea del por qué estás aquí, pero necesito oírtelo decir, mi amor.

Estando en el estado en el que estaba ella no pareció escuchar la última frase. Tenía la mirada fija en el pecho de Klaus, y cuando él pensó en repetirle que le dijera el motivo de su visita porque no lo habría oído, los ojos de Caroline empezaron a empañársele de lágrimas y la voz le tembló.

– Podría haberlo tenido todo.

En ese momento, la besó. Un beso salado, dulce y esperanzador. Seguidamente se separó y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos le aseguró:

– Lo tendrás todo.

Ella pareció creerle. Lo hizo, a pesar de que él mismo acabara de arrancarla de su fantasia ideal, en la que tenía el novio perfecto y se creía genuinamente feliz, pero al final, quizá resultara cierto y no fuera más que una fantasía.

Esto era la realidad, por más que lo odiara, lo que sentía por Klaus era real.

Como queriendo probar una teoría, esta vez fue ella la que lo besó a él y el híbrido no pudo estar más complacido por ese gesto. Caroline rió cuando haciendo uso de la velocidad vampírica la empotró contra la pared al igual que hizo aquella vez contra aquel árbol años atrás en Mystic Falls. Pero de algun modo, todo parecía más intenso ahora. Caroline sabía que esto no era para nada sexo de despedida, era todo lo contrario. Acababa de abrir una puerta peligrosa y ya no había forma de escapar de esa habitación. No quería pensar en el futuro, en si alguna vez querría escapar, por ahora todo cuanto quería era quedarse junto a él.

Era increíble que con un par de caricias la encendiera de esa forma.

 _Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez..._

– Klaus...

Por la forma en la que la tocaba y besaba, sabía que él estaba tan impaciente como ella. Incapaz de esperar más, cuando el híbrido estaba besando su cuello ella se las ingenió para colar una mano en sus pantalones, haciéndolo sisear del placer.

– Caroline... - repitió su nombre una y otra vez en forma de plegaria, y ella solo detuvo sus atenciones para quitarle la camiseta. Una vez lo logró, Klaus capturó sus brazos y los bloqueó contra la pared sin dejar de besar su cuello. Caroline deseó tener las manos libres para hundir los dedos entre su cabello y perderlos entre sus rizos, asi que cuando Klaus soltó su agarre ella hizo exactamente eso, y sin poder resisitirse, tiró de varios mechones rubios, arrancándole un gemido complaciente. Klaus, sin quedarse atrás, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, castigándola de igual forma.

– Oh, te quiero. – Cuando la miró a los ojos Caroline pudo ver la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos que le recordaba que era el ser más poderoso del mundo y solo ella tenía el poder de romperlo – Déjame mostrarte que no te equivocas. Déjame mostrarte todo lo que tengo por ofrecer.

Y dandole su respuesta Caroline volvió a besarlo. Una vez más se dejó ir, sucumbiendo a la atracción innegable que había entre ellos desde el mismo momento en el que se vieron.

.

La mañana siguiente Caroline despertó deseando que la noche anterior no hubiera sido un sueño. Al ver a Klaus dormido a su lado tuvo que refrenar su sonrisa. La leve luz del amanecer era generosa con su cabello, creándole preciosos reflejos. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada para recorrer su magnífico cuerpo. _Ahora todo para ella._

– ¿Disfrutando de las vistas, amor?

Y a pesar del tono victorioso y burlón que empleó Klaus, que normalmente la hubiera puesto de los nervios, sonrió, sabiendo que por primera vez en su vida había tomado la decisión correcta.


End file.
